beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Thermal Gemios T125S
Thermal Gemios T125S is a Balance-Type Beyblade that was released in a 2-Pack with a recolored Poison Virgo ED145ES. This particular Beyblade was only produced by Hasbro. It is owned by one of Marcus' friends, Tony Face Bolt: Gemios The face Gemios is based off of the Zodiac sign, Gemini due to them having two sides (Fire and Water). Energy Ring: Gemios *'Weight:' 2.2 grams The color of the one that comes on Thermal Gemios is actually red. The one shown on the picture comes on Evil Gemios. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Thermal *'Weight': 30.3 grams Thermal is a stamina surprisingly lighter than Flame due to size. It has a lot of stamina, and little of attack. However, there are better options for defense. But Thermal is still a good fusion wheel with some attack, moderate defense and great stamina. Attack: 2 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: T125 (Tornado 125) *'Weight': 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces a slight wind barrier but hurts a bey's stamina. The performance of this Track is similar to D125, and as a height, is generally outclassed by CH120, but still a decent substitute. Attack: 0 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: S (Sharp) *'Weight': 0.6 grams The Sharp Bottom offers very little movement and as such provides no Attack potential. The pointed Tip allows for very little friction between the Bottom and the stadium surface, which helps prevent the loss of spin velocity. However, due to the fine nature of the Tip, the Bottom is easily knocked off Balance, and hence is outclassed by superior alternatives such as ES, WD or SD. This Tip is outclassed and deemed pathetic among Stamina types. It isn't as powerful as an ES or other Stamina type performance tips but S is still a powerful tip. The Track usually touches the floor when got attacked strongly. S is obviously a sharp Stamina tip. It has hardly any Defense or Attack due to very low friction. S is outclassed by tips such as WD, AS, EWD, SD and even D and B. It is still a decent option for stamina if the aforementioned tips aren't available. In the Zero-G stadium despite it's performance in the usual stadiums is very useful as the sharp design minimizes the effect of centrifugal force in the stadium, this makes it a great defensive tip in the zero-g stadium Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4 Gallery F40F17E65056900B1087A9CD293B2E84.jpg T Gemios.jpg 2012-06-28 11.19.43.jpg TGPVDPDERP.jpg|The double pack Thermal Gemios is featured in. Trivia *This is one of the few Beys to be released by Hasbro and not by Takara Tomy. Currently it is unknown why, other than the fact that it is mostly a generic bey, Takara Tomy did not make Thermal Gemios. *In the anime, Demure mentioned Thermal Gemios was a Stamina-type, what it actually is, but in the Hasbro release, it was referred to as a Balance-type. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Cameo Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Balance Types